Can they be more than friends?
by Laura909
Summary: Albus and Minerva have been friends for years. Frustration and confusion lead to questions and answers that might suggest something that woudl be inappropriate for just friends, but will they be able to read between the lines or fall prey to their own insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

**I imagine this story taking place sometime after Minerva starts teaching and before Harry goes to Hogwarts. This is my first ADMM story, so here goes. Oh, by the way, I don't own Harry potter or things would have turned out very different.**

Albus Dumbledore was walking towards Minerva McGonagall's office after dinner, intending to ask her to watch over the school while he was in London the next day dealing with some Ministry business, when he heard the strangest sounds. His first thought was to quickly knock on the door and make sure nothing was wrong.

Minerva had returned to her rooms after dinner was over feeling very frustrated. She had been talking with Albus as they usually do, but the other night she had a dream that they had been intimate and it was very vivid. Of course this was insane, dreaming about him in that way, they were just friends after all. She had known him since she was a student at Hogwarts herself and was sure he had no feelings for her beyond friendship. Still, she found herself thinking of him in inappropriate situations more and more often, and couldn't deny her feelings any longer, she wanted to be with him as more than just a friend, but didn't want to risk their friendship if he did not feel the same.

Albus had been just his usual self, but Minerva could hardly look at him much less pay attention to his words without wanting to attack him right then and there. That just wouldn't do, so she tried to keep up with the conversation, and left just as soon as it was possible to do so without looking suspicious.

Ensconced in her rooms, she felt a very powerful need for release. Having been alone for many years, she had become rather skilled at pleasuring herself, and thus the act wasn't all that strange, but the person she thought of was specifically different. It wasn't long at all before a low moan escaped her lips and then another. Her climax was coming closer and closer, but just then there was a knock at the door.

She stopped, surprised and annoyed, but decided to answer the door anyway. Straightening her robes and calming herself, she went and opened the door. Albus was standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Albus is everything alright?" she asked.

"Indeed Minerva, I intended to ask you the same thing. I was coming to ask you something and well I heard, well…anyway…If everything is alright here than might we discuss my trip to London tomorrow?"

Oh no, she thought, he had heard her. Normally she would have used a silencing spell and warded the door, but she had forgotten this time. What if he had actually opened the door? She groaned to think of the possible embarrassment in addition to him just hearing.

Seeing the embarrassed, and frightened expression on her face along with her disheveled appearance, he said, "Of course if you are busy than we can talk later, in fact I should have brought it up at dinner but I hadn't known the details then."

She saw him looking at her hair and robes briefly before speaking, and realized that she hadn't bothered to even look at her hair which was probably a complete mess by now. "Oh no, I was just lying down for a bit of a nap, before I started on the schedules later. Please come in or if you would prefer, we can go to my office."

"If you were sleeping I should just let you get back to it. My apologies for waking you." He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Nonsense Albus, I intended to already be awake when you knocked. If anything I should thank you for waking me. Now what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?

"In that case, I wanted to let you know that I would be going to London tomorrow."

She led him to sit in front of the fire and they talked and made arrangements for the next day. They both seemed uneasy, but unwilling to let it interfere with school business. As they chatted, Minerva unpinned her hair and fixed it back into its usual bun. Albus was mesmerized with her hair. He had never seen it down since her student years and well now it was even longer and more beautiful than ever. In fact, she was just as pretty as back then, but now looked more like a woman than a girl and was all the more beautiful for it. He had always admired Minerva for her intelligence, ambition and beauty and found her to be his best friend, but in the last few years he had began to think that he would like relationship to move past just friends and colleagues. Of course this was highly inappropriate, but he couldn't deny that's what he wanted. He almost made a complete fool of himself, and had to force himself to look away.

Eventually the conversation ended and they sat in silence, both staring into the fire and unwilling to broach the subject that they were contemplating. Minerva, thinking on the nights events, spoke without really meaning to. She asked, "Do you still feel the need for release after being alone all this time."

Albus stopped with his teacup halfway to his mouth, and just stared at her, not sure what she was asking. Seeing his confusion, she added, "Never mind, you don't have to answer that, I'm just being silly." She just looked at her hands in her lap feeling alone and foolish.

"Minerva, I will answer your question, but first I must ask you to clarify your meaning?"

Still looking at her hand she gulped and answered, "I…I mean do you find yourself needing sexual release." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

He could tell that it had cost her allot to ask, so he would be honest with her and as he had promised an answer, he would give it. "I do." And he added, "Minerva, do you?"

After a pause, she decided that honesty was probably the best policy, so the said, "Unfortunately yes."

Albus smiled seeing that this was quite difficult for her, strangely made his response much easier. "I wouldn't say that this need is unfortunate, it may at times be aggravating but I wouldn't say it is unfortunate. Sometimes it seems to be a gift and others a reminder of how difficult the life of a bachelor can be. "

He always could make light of any situation and she was glad of it, because now at least she felt more confident, enough even to finally look up at him and say, "And a spinster."

He was glad to see her smile, but he still felt like he was the cause of her loneliness in the first place. He offered her an apprenticeship when she graduated, and after three years, she had proved quite the aptitude for teaching. It just so happened that Dipped had retired at that point and he had the chance to hire her as the transfiguration professor. As serious about her career as she was, she never really left the castle, which proved for a very lonely life, locked up with students for most of the year and then some other professors in the summer. He blamed himself for her loneliness and would do anything to make it less problematic. Before he could stop himself, he offered her all that he could, "Minerva, I could help you with these needs."

She looked at him shocked and wide eyed, and for a second, he panicked and tried to lessen the damage, "I know it may not be your ideal situation, but…" He really didn't know what to say, he wanted to just tell her that he loved her and always had, but that was obviously not the case for her, and so it was his turn to stare at his hands.

"Albus, are you suggesting that we…that you are offering to…" She paused unable to finish the sentence, but hoping, desperately hoping, that he would understand her rambling question and that she wasn't mistaken.

He just nodded, not trusting his voice to reply. His confidence had completely vanished, and so she got up walked over to him. Kneeling next to his chair, she reached out to touch his cheek. He looked up and she finally answered, "I accept your offer Albus and hope that we can both help each other." With that his eyes shone and she could tell he was pleased at the prospect. He reached for her, pulling her into his lap, and quickly kissed her lips before moving to places soft kisses down her neck to the collar of her robes. He reached for a button, pausing to make sure it was alright. She nodded and he went back to the buttons while she worked on removing his robes.

Somehow they made it to her bed, clothes strewn everywhere along the way. The passion they each felt was so intense they had been ready for years it seemed, but as he slowly pushed inside her for the first time, it seemed like heaven. He began slowly, but eventually they set a set a satisfactory pace. Minerva hit her climax first, screaming his name, and he followed soon after moaning hers.

Minutes later they lay there together, not touching, but absorbed in their own thoughts. Minerva couldn't believe that this had actually happened, granted that is wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for, but she felt more satisfied than she ever had.

Albus' thought s went in a much similar way wishing that things had been different but being thankful for any chance he got to be with her.

Minerva finally got up and covered herself in a sheet while she went in search of her clothes. "Albus, I really appreciate this and I feel so much better now, but I really do have to get my work done, or I will fall behind. Please stay as long as you like and forgive me for my abrupt departure." In all honesty, she couldn't stand pretending that it was just sex when she wanted so much more. She had to leave before things got even more awkward.

Albus Dumbledore sat in her bed dumbfounded. She certainly looked happy, but why did she leave like that. Did she really have no feelings for him at all? He quickly gathered his clothes dressed and left her rooms quietly, making sure that no one was around to see him leave.

Minerva sat in her office and looked at her schedule, but didn't really look at it. She was thinking about that man she had left in her bed not minutes before. She was terribly confused and didn't want to mess up their friendship if it wasn't too late already. She knew that she loved him and even though she definitely heard him moan her name, she couldn't be sure if it was because of his genuine feeling or just the heat of the moment. She stayed up much later than she should have still getting nothing done, but decided at two o'clock to return to her rooms. She didn't sleep in her bed, but transfigured a chair into a comfortable cot.

Albus returned to his rooms with a heavy heart. Confused and worried about what was to be, he tossed and turned nearly all night and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of Minerva, just as she was dreaming about him.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you have time and tell me if I should continue their story or leave it as it is. Suggestions are always welcome, and thanks again for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well as you can see, I did decide to continue this story. I think I have one more chapter in mind, but things could change. Thanks for all the confidence building reviews, sevy MMAD, greenispretty, JericaMMADfan, HinataN, TJ, Deia Silva, and Guest. I really appreciate the reviews and hope you enjoy this.**

Although Minerva dreaded going to breakfast the next day, she went anyway. She was still confused about her own thoughts and actions the night before and was nervous about seeing him again in such a formal setting. Not sure what she would say to him if they were alone, she took the longer route to the great hall, staying as far from his office and rooms as possible. Although there were no students here yet, there were a few other teachers she could count on to be at breakfast, so she knew they wouldn't be alones there and was somewhat relieved. She was not looking forward to the awkwardness she was sure would interfere in their friendship.

Albus felt a little hurt after the previous night's events. He knew now that he loved her, but was disappointed that she didn't seem to have those same feelings for him. He tried not to get his hopes up that she would return his love, but nevertheless was hurt when she left so abruptly. He felt as though he had been used, even though he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. However he felt about her actions, he knew that she would expect him to act professionally like a gentleman and continue as usual. So that's what he would do, go on as though nothing had changed.

"Good morning Minerva." He said as she came to sit beside him at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." She replied, relieved to see that he intended to continue on as if nothing had happened.

They made it through breakfast, talking about the schedules she had been working on, and other school business, until he excused himself explaining that he would have to leave soon to arrive at the ministry on time. Somehow their easy conversation had reassured them that at least their collegial relationship wouldn't be affected. It was a start.

* * *

Dinner went by in much the same way as Breakfast. Albus had returned from the ministry and Minerva had spent the day making sure all the schedules were perfect, checking and rechecking until she was satisfied. They chatted about this and that as they normally did. Afterwards, Albus invited Minerva to play a game of chess as he always did on Friday evenings. She was a little apprehensive, but agreed all the same.

They walked in silence to his office. The chess set was already set up, so they sat down to play. Before they knew it they were laughing and joking. Minerva won in the end and they said goodnight as they parted at his office door, she lingered noticeably longer than she should have just gazing into his twinkling blue eyes before forcing herself to descend the stairs and go back to her own quarters.

Albus felt relieved and disappointed that they should hot even mention what had occurred between them the previous night. Minerva had similar thoughts. They would try to be content with what the other would offer.

* * *

Days went by and Albus and Minerva went back to their easy friendship they had come to cherish. They never did openly discuss anything even remotely related to that night. The school year had started and the end of the term was upon them before they knew it. Business as usual kept the staff busy, and everyone was anxious for the train that would take the students away for the holiday.

Most of the staff stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas holiday except for maybe Christmas day that is. House elves had put mistletoe everywhere and the staff had quite a time trying to avoid it.

Minerva took advantage of the secret passages to avoid the majority of the mistletoe, but of course she forgot all about it when peeves started causing trouble. She ran off to sort it out, when Albus Dumbledore came around a corner and almost ran right into her.

"Oh, Minerva." He was surprised to see her almost running down the corridor. "What is so urgent to require such haste?"

"Peeves, and if you will excuse me I will go see to the mess I'm sure he was so kind to leave for us" She started to walk away, but found that she couldn't move. With a confused look, she said, "I can't seem to leave, Albus what is going on here?"

"Ah, the cause appears to be this magical mistletoe that we seem to be standing under." His eyes were twinkling as much as even and she just got even more frustrated at his supposedly good mood.

"Well, I suppose you know what to do." She winked at him and he seemed a little shocked by her, um flirting. He quickly recovered and leaned in for a quick chaste kiss. When he pulled back he could see the passion in her eyes, and he knew his would show that same passion he felt. Another moment and they were in each other's arms, trying to convey all the feelings they had been holding back in just one kiss.

They pulled apart for need of air, and Albus asked, "Should we…" She knew what he was asking, but didn't want to wait until they reached the security of their rooms, so she took his hand and led him to the nearest door, which happened to be an abandoned classroom. As soon as they were both inside and the door clicked closed, he picked up where they had left of in the corridor. They both knew that heated kisses wouldn't be enough.

As he trailed kisses down her neck, she unclasped his outer robe and let it fall to the floor. He gathered her skirts up around her waist as he slid his hand up her thigh to find her knickers. He quickly removed them as she unfastened his trousers and with her backed up to the wall, he slowly entered her. She encouraged him to continue and soon they were nearing their peaks. He moved one hand from her hip and reached between them to touch her sensitive nub, and that's all it took. As her orgasm took her, she again called his name, which sent him over the edge.

There was complete silence as they straightened their clothes. He looked at her briefly then left without a word. He so desperately wanted to confess his love, but with every bit of willpower he possessed, he left before he could make things even worse between them.

Minerva was just trying not to cry. She was normally such a strict, composed person that tears were never allowed, but now she couldn't help it, she sat down at a desk, and just let go. All those feelings, nameless and named, overwhelmed her. Eventually her tears dried, and she decided she would try to follow his lead, if he wanted to go back to what they had before, than she would try to hold herself together.

* * *

The rest of the holiday they worked to return to the way things were. Soon the students were back and the term had begun. They each had school business to attend to, which gave them something to do rather than dwell on events of the past.

**If you made it this far, thanks for reading and there should be another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter took so long. **

The winter months passed slowly and everyone was glad when spring finally came. The moods of the students and staff lightened feeling remarkably cheerful. Albus and Minerva were getting along well enough. They were getting really good at avoiding certain topics and keeping their friendship intact.

They were sitting at the head table eating lunch one day when Albus was talking about how lighthearted the students seemed as well as the teachers. "Springtime seems to make everyone so cheerful. It melts away our worries. I wonder if Severus would consider bottling springtime as a cure for all that troubles us? Of course he might be more interested in creating trouble than curing it."

Minerva had been trying to keep a professional and friendly manner for the past months but suddenly hearing him talking everyone being so happy, reminded her of how sad she really was. Towards the end of his speech, she stood from her chair practically yelling, "How can you really be so happy?" Of course by this time she had caught everyone's attention and they sat open mouthed as the turned abruptly and left, not leaving him any chance to reply.

Practically running back to her rooms she tried to pull herself together. Minerva McGonagall didn't run from anybody, and yet here she was running away from him. Somewhat irrational, Minerva decided that there was nothing for it but to leave. She pulled out her suitcase and started throwing anything and everything into it.

Albus sat there dumbfounded. What was that all about? He would go investigate.

With nearly everything packed, Minerva heard a knock on the door. She just ignored it hoping that he would leave. Who else could it be?

Eventually Albus got tired of waiting with no answer so he opened the door and walked in to find Minerva closing her suitcase. "Has something happened?" he asked.

"I cannot stand to be here anymore. I can't just ignore it anymore. I won't go on pretending and walking about seeing everyone so happy while I feel so lost." She turned away from him as she finished her vague explanation and gathered her suitcase.

"Minerva, I don't want to lose you. What do you want me to do?" He would do anything to change her mind, their friendship, as strained as it is, meant more to him than anything.

"I don't want you do anything that you don't want to, and that's the point." With that she turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait," He begged. Realizing this may be his only chance he would get and he would lose her whether he said it or not, he tried to tell her exactly what he felt. "I have known you for many years. You have always been a great friend and colleague. I have always done what I thought would make you happy, sometimes in forfeiting my own happiness. I cannot just let you leave without telling you that I am in love with you. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I'm not sure when, but I am sure that I love you with all my heart and I wanted you to know that. "

Minerva was shocked, she had basically convinced herself that he didn't love her the way she loved him, but here he was telling her all the things she desperately wanted to tell him. The only response she could come up with was a very quiet "I love you too." Before she ran to him wrapping her arms around him burying her face in his chest trying to hide the uncharacteristic tears she couldn't hold back.

Albus held her tightly to him as he marveled at what he had just heard. She loved him too. He wanted to know how he could have ever thought otherwise. It was obviously clear to him now what her actions had meant. All other thoughts left him as all he wanted to do was hold her forever and never let her go.

It was the start of something new. They realized that things would undoubtedly change for them now. Their relationship would cause some problems within the school and the rest of the magical world, but they didn't want to consider that yet. They just wanted to enjoy what they had found and worry about the rest later.

**Thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate any feedback. I hope it wasn't terribly disappointing. I think I have finished this story now, and I have another MMAD story in mind, hopefully a more humorous one than this. **


End file.
